Evolution Charm
by Uzukazi
Summary: When Inuyasha meets a female half-demon named Kagome, his viewpoint on the world is suddenly changed, but is there more to this half-demon that even she doesn't know about? SlightAU, Inu/Kag, lemon, foul language, etc... You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's the first story I've posted in over a year I think... **

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything relating to Inuyasha. Any original characters I make do belong to me however.**

He ran through the treetops at immense speeds. He was sure that he had already passed a few villages in the last few minutes, but it was alright. _It's not like they can see me._ The boy thought bitterly as he continued running. The vibrant green and brown colors of the trees below him melded into a blur. However, his ears were still able to pick up on each and every sound made. This was the thing that he enjoyed the most; running. When he was running, he could forget about the problems of the real-world, more specifically, his problems.

The boy abruptly stopped when his nose caught an intoxicating scent. Intrigued, the boy turned his head in the direction the scent came from, a scent too similar to his own. The sound of rushing water could be heard in the general direction.

"Why not?" the boy said as he changed his course and headed straight for the source of the smell. He had only traveled for a few minutes before he came to the base of a steep cliff. Noticing that there was no water in the immediate area, he turned to his left and lifted his nose higher. The scent of water filled his nostrils, and he left in a flash in the new direction.

He heard a water splash against stone and noticed a large outcropping of rocks. The boy jumped up into a nearby tree to get a better look and wasn't surprised to see a decently sized hot spring below him. It was vaguely circular and had large rocks surrounding it except for a small opening that began at the end of a path. The trees along either side of the path grew tall and the leaves were thick, which meant that he could not see very far up the path. His eyes, however, were better than humans at adjusting to low visibility, and, with them, he could see farther, but the trees still made it fairly difficult. He knew the scent was coming from the path, and whatever creature was causing it was getting closer to his location.

His ears swiveled on top of his head at the sound of light footsteps coming from the path. His heartbeat quickened in anticipation of what he would find. The boy watched curiously as the light from the sun permeated the opening, and he saw the being take its first steps into the light. His eyes drastically widened.

What stepped out of the opening in the trees was a beautiful woman, probably the most beautiful the man had ever seen. _No. _He thought. _Definitely the most beautiful. _ The woman walked slowly towards the spring. She was wearing clothes nearly identical to his Fire-rat robe, the only difference being the color. Her hakama were a woodsy green color while the haori was almost all white besides a splash of red along the shoulders. His jacket had the sleeves sewn at the armpit, but hers remained sleeveless, showing off her toned arms. He noticed that her hands looked soft from his position and that each finger was tipped by a sharp claw. His interest was piqued once again. He took a brief whiff of her scent and discovered that this girl wasn't a human like he had first thought. She had demon blood in her. His eyes shifted from her arms to her chest, and he was slightly disappointed when the haori she wore didn't offer him a good enough view. He then looked up to her face, the epitome of her beauty. She had a brilliant face. Her cheeks were smooth with a rosy tinge to them. Her lips were rosy red and looked incredibly soft. The thing that really set her face apart from others he had seen was her eyes. They were a deep shade of brown, and he was sure that if he ever looked directly into them, he would be forever lost within them. Her entire face was framed by bright silver hair with a thin layer of black resting on top of the silver. It fell down her back with a slight wave throughout and met at the top of her head, where, two black ears perched, similarly in appearance to his.

The boy had noticed that he was staring quite intently at the unknown female, but he kept staring; for there had never been a creature, let alone a person, who had kept his attention for that long of a period of time. It seemed that the girl had no idea that he was hiding away in the treetop, which he found odd for a demoness. He was vaguely aware that his hakama were getting tighter, especially in the crotch area, so he shifted in the branch to try and be more comfortable. The sound of the branch moving alerted the girl to his presence. Calmly, the girl glanced up at the tree he was perched in. She looked in his genera direction, but thanks to the thick foliage, he was hidden from her vision. All of a sudden, it must have clicked in her mind that there was a potential threat nearby because she crouched into a defensive position and brought her arms up to in front of herself, claws extended. The boy stared in fascination at her actions.

"Whoa." He said to her. "Calm down. I'm not an enemy."

"Yeah right." She replied hotly. "That's what they all say to get the "disgusting" half-demon to lower her guard."

His eyebrows rose at the revelation. She was a half-demon, a child of a demon and a human. And if her ears were any hint, she was a dog, just like him. _That explains the similar scent._ The boy thought.

"Now why would I want a half-demon to lower her guard?"

"Ha!" She scoffed. "You know exactly why you'd want me to lower my guard. You'd attack me then take advantage of me. Well I'm not gonna let that happen!"

Something in her tone of voice told him that she was serious and that she was speaking from experience. He decided to play this carefully.

"Don't worry. I'm really not here to hurt you." He said in a softer voice. She slightly lowered her hands.

"Then why are you here?" She asked still standing on guard.

"I can go wherever I want." She seemed to be challenging him, and he'd be damned if some female questioned his reasoning.

The girl just looked towards him for a few more seconds then relaxed her body. She stood up straight and looked back up at him. He could tell that she was still on edge by the way she semi-glared at him.

"Alright, but if you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you." She threatened.

"As if you could, Bitch." He said to her. She looked like she wanted to say something at his nickname for her, but her instinct must have stopped her. She was, after all, a bitch.

"Why are _you_ here?" The boy asked her. Her brown eyes widened as she looked at the hot spring she was standing next to. He understood right away what she meant.

"This is my favorite hot spring." She explained. He looked at it from the branch he was on.

"Looks like normal water to me."

The girl smiled softly as she gazed into the water's surface. Her eyes became phased, like she wasn't looking at the water, but at a memory. The boy jumped down from the branch and landed gently on the grass next to her. Standing next to her, the silver-haired boy noticed that she was shorter than him, since she only came up to about his mouth. If she had noticed his presence, she didn't acknowledge it. She just kept staring into the water. Wondering what the big deal was, the boy leaned over the surface and looked into the water. The only thing that he saw was a blurry reflection of his image. His long silver hair cascaded down his red fir-rat robe to his lower back. Atop his head sat two dog ears, but they were silver instead of black. His eyes were amber with a golden hue on the edges. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl straighten up and look at him. Her eyes widened in realization.

"You're…. just like…. me." She whispered; her brown eyes large in wonder. His eyes narrowed at her.

"So what if I am?" He asked her. "You got a problem with that?"

She quickly shook her head.

"No, not at all."

"Good."

For a while, the two stood in silence. He didn't feel like talking, and she didn't want to accidentally say something and make him mad. The boy watched as the girl turned back toward the spring and sat down on the edge, letting her feet and legs dip into the warm water. She sighed in contempt. One amber eye rose in curiosity at her actions.

"You don't have to always stand. You can sit down and enjoy the water with me." The dark-haired girl said to him. Reluctantly, he copied her actions and sat beside her. He had to agree with her; the water did feel good on his sore feet.

"So," she paused and thought of anything to break the silence. "What brings you around here? I've never seen you before. Do you live nearby?"

"No, I don't live near hear." He replied flatly. "And as for why I'm here; well, that's my business."

She looked down as silence was restored. He felt that it was very comfortable, but he could sense that the girl next to him was very anxious.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

"Why is it any business of yours?"

"I was just asking…"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" the boy interrupted her. She gaped at him as he stood up and pointed at her. "You were the one who, just a few minutes ago, was ready to attack and even kill me. Now you're interested in my personal life! You're one crazy bitch!" he yelled at her. The silver-haired boy turned and started to head in the direction of the path's opening. He stopped when his nose caught the scent of salt water. He listened quietly as the sound of sobbing came from the girl he had just left. His heart shattered; he always hated to hear girls crying. The boy turned around and looked back at the girl. She had her back to him, her shoulders shaking as she cried softly.

"Look." He told her. "I'm sorry, alright. I didn't mean to snap at you." He had no idea why he was apologizing, but he started to feel better when her sobs quieted down. Realizing that she would be alright and that she probably wanted her privacy, the boy with the silver hair turned along the path and started to leave again.

"Inuyasha" he called back to her. A faint trace of a smile appeared on her lips, and he could hear her whisper back.

"It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's ears strained to pick up the noise as he continued walking away from the girl with dark hair.

**Okay so that's chapter 1. I have the entire thing already written but I can only upload the first two chapters tonight. I need to go through and reread/edit/beta the other chapters before i post them. Hopefully I'll get that done by tomorrow. So if you'd be kind enough to leave a review and let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second Chapter of Evolution Charm. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything relating to Inuyasha. Any original characters I make do belong to me however.**

Inuyasha woke earlier than usual due to his dreams being plagued by a dark-haired hanyou. He scowled as he stared at the sunrise. _Pestering bitch. _He thought. It had been nearly a week since his encounter with the half-demon, and he had barely slept ever since.

He stood up on the tree branch he had fallen asleep on, and, after stretching his back and limbs, jumped down and landed gently on the ground. The remains of the fire he had made last night in order to cook his dinner were nothing but a small pile of ash. He walked away from his make-shift camp and toward the river he knew was nearby.

Once at the bed of the river, in a little section that had calm water, the hanyou removed his haori and the white undershirt and walked into the water. It was refreshingly cool on the warm summer day. He walked in until he was knee deep then dove forward into the small pool. The water rushed around his body as he submersed. Inuyasha started swimming into more rapid water before turning around and heading back toward the bank. Due to his hanyou abilities, he could stay under water slightly longer than an average human, but in time, he still felt the need to surface for some air.

Inuyasha flipped his wet hair back as he came out of the water. A soft giggle from the shore caught his attention, and the half-demon looked toward the noise. He was surprised to see the half-demon girl he had met not too long ago standing on the beach next to his clothes. She smiled at him as he walked up to the shore.

"Hi there." The dark-haired girl said happily. Inuyasha didn't reply as he bent down, grabbed his shirt and haori, and proceeded to walk away from the girl and into the trees. She looked at him in shock. "Do you remember me?" she asked him. Inuyasha kept walking away, however. The girl turned away from him and crouched down to her knees. She stared across the river in rejection. She felt a few tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Geez, what are you crying for?" Inuyasha said as he stepped out from behind a nearby tree. Her eyes widened in happiness when she saw him walking back to her. "I was only going to dry out my hakama." He told her, and she noticed that they were now dry and his haori was back on. He walked until he was standing next to her.

"So, you do remember me?" She asked with hope in her voice. Inuyasha nodded.

"Ya, I remember you. Why wouldn't I?" he replied.

She looked hesitant to answer at first. "Most people don't remember the 'filthy, disgusting half-breed.'"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, since it was the same with him. Because he was a hanyou, a half-demon, he was treated differently. Everyone, both humans and demons, went out of their way to make his life miserable and to make sure that he knew it. Because he was a half-breed.

"Am I the first one you've met?" Inuyasha asked the girl next to him.

"You're the only _live_ one." She responded sadly. Inuyasha understood. He had also run into other hanyous who had either been killed, or were on the verge of dying. After a while, he just got used to it. "It's not fair!" the girl said, suddenly. Inuyasha glanced down at her curiously. "Why do we get treated this way? It's not our fault that we were born, and yet they treat us like we've committed the worst sin imaginable."

Inuyasha just stood and listened to her talk. He had once thought like that at one point in his life, but after years of thinking and not figuring out an answer, he just accepted it. As long as he was strong enough to survive, Inuyasha didn't care much about anything else.

"Stop complaining, Bitch." He stopped her rant.

"Stop calling me Bitch. My name is Kagome." She said. _Cute name._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well, you're still a bitch." He told her.

Kagome looked angrily at him then sighed and turned her head back to stare at the water. Inuyasha could smell the sadness flowing off of her.

"Look," he said to her as he sat down on the beach. "There's nothing we can do about it, and sitting here complaining about something we can't change will get us nowhere." In the back of his mind, Inuyasha wondered why he talked as if they were going to be companions from now on. "All we can do is fight and survive, unlike the others." Kagome seemed surprised when he said that.

"That's cruel, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders at her. "It's not my fault they were too weak to survive."

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. He bent his ears back at her high-pitched yell.

"What, wench?"

"How can you say those things about your own people?" she asked him, not believing how insensitive he was being.

"_My _people? They weren't _my_ people. I didn't even know them. Why should I care about someone I don't know?" he replied. Kagome's mouth fell open. Her eyes narrowed at the silver-haired boy in next to her.

"They were half-demons. Just like us." She retorted.

"But, unlike us, they died!" he yelled at her. His anger was quickly rising.

"Then we should be sympathetic toward them!" She yelled. "They died because they were half-demons!"

"No, they died because they were weak!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome gaped at him. "I'm standing here cuz I'm strong and able to survive." He had had it with this girl. All she was doing was bringing up bad memories he didn't want to remember. Inuyasha stood and turned away from Kagome. She had her head lowered again.

"You're wrong." She whispered. Inuyasha stopped and turned back to look at her. "We're alive because we're lucky."

"Bullshit." Inuyasha said. "I've worked to be stronger then everyone else. There's no luck involved." He turned to walk away again, but was stopped by Kagome's voice.

"You're lucky that you haven't run into anyone who could kill you."

For a second, an image of a man with silver hair and ice cold eyes popped into Inuyasha's mind. He quickly pushed the image away.

"They're lucky they haven't met _me_." He said.

"You're unbelievable!" Kagome yelled again. Her voice was really starting to get louder. "I can't believe that there is another half-demon that doesn't care about others. What's the problem with showing a little sympathy towards the dead?"

"Sympathy is a weakness. Showing it makes you weak." He replied mechanically as if he had told himself the very same thing for years. Kagome continued to stare at him. Inuyasha watched her stare at him, sigh, and then turn around and sit back down on the beach. He stood still for a while, waiting to see if she was going to say anything back. He noticed that her shoulders began to quiver, and a quick sniff told him that she had begun crying, again. _This bitch cries too much. _Inuyasha thought as he watched her. Finally, she broke the silence.

"You really think that, don't you?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered softly. She stood up again and turned to look at him. He was surprised to see that she didn't look mad anymore. The girl had a look of sadness in her brown eyes. It wasn't just sadness. There was also a hint of understanding in her eyes. "What's with that look?" he questioned. Kagome shook her head then smiled at him.

"It's nothing, Inuyasha." Inuyasha could tell that she wanted to talk more, but she must have held herself back. He was just fine with that.

"Just accept it." He told her. "Not everyone will agree with you, nor will they see things the way you do. You should just accept that that is how people are." She looked at him in shock. "What?" he asked.

"That sounded so smart. I didn't know you could do that." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. Inuyasha tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but eventually cracked a sliver of a smile.

"Shut it, wench." She smiled at him. Inuyasha realized that she had a rather addictive smile. He turned away from the river and began walking away. When he walked about 50 feet, he turned around and called out to Kagome.

"Hey, what are you doing standing there? Let's go." Kagome looked confused for a second then smiled as she ran to catch up with him. They walked side-by-side in silence. _Aww hell._ Inuyasha thought. _What have I gotten myself into now? Why did I let her follow? _He looked down at his newly-appointed companion.Kagome looked up at him and smiled again. _Ehh. Maybe this could be alright. She is kinda cute after all._ Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. The girl looked up at him in confusion.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"Nothing, wench."

**I've read through both this and the first chapter a lot, but it's still possible that I missed something. If you happened to find something please let me know. Please review and let me know what you thought. I'll try to have the rest up before Sunday at the latest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is the third chapter of Evolution Charm. I just want to make a small note that this story is only slightly AU, so it still takes place in the past, the only difference being that Inuyasha never meets Kikyou or the rest of the gang. I might mention some of the others later, but this story focuses mainly on Kagome and Inuyasha and their ever-changing relationship. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything relating to Inuyasha. Any original characters I make do belong to me however.**

_He had been running for as long as he could remember. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, trying to escape the person on his trail. But he knew there was no escaping from this being. Inuyasha narrowly dodged a blue light in the form of a whip that was sent hurtling toward him. _

"_Shit!" he swore as he shifted directions. The forest grew lighter ahead of him and before he knew it, Inuyasha was standing in a clearing, the red sky of dusk giving him a small amount of light. Another whip appeared, and Inuyasha quickly jumped to the left. The whip changed direction quickly and hit him in the side. Pain ripped through Inuyasha's abdomen as he landed stiffly on the grass. The half-demon fell to one knee while one of his hands grabbed at his new wound. He could hear the footsteps of his follower approaching slowly. Inuyasha watched as his assailant stepped out into the clearing. _

_A demon stood tall and proud as he stared at the kneeling form of Inuyasha. Long, silver hair danced in the light breeze, and cold, amber eyes shifted from Inuyasha's face to his newly acquired wound. He lifted his hand and struck down, producing another whip that bolted at Inuyasha. The hanyou dodged to the right and charged at the attacker. The stoic demon shifted out of the way and struck Inuyasha with another blue whip. Inuyasha landed on his feet and immediately charged the demon again only to yield the same results. This time, Inuyasha didn't land on his feet. The demon had sent him flying in the opposite direction. Inuyasha landed on his back near the edge of the clearing. The wind knocked out of him, he found it hard to lift his head. When he felt the air rush back into his lungs, he jumped to his feet and got into a defensive stance. His golden eyes met the other demon's eyes in a heated glare, but the other demon wasn't phased by it._

"_Is that all you can do, little brother?" The smooth voice of the demon asked calmly. Inuyasha growled and ran at the other demon. He brought his fist back and began to swing it forward, but the demon had disappeared. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around. Before he had time to block, the demon's fist struck with crushing force into the hanyou's stomach. Inuyasha felt his body go limp, and his eyes widened. He started to heave as his arms wrapped around his body. His eyes tightened and his mouth opened in a painful snarl._

"_Damn you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha choked out. He clumsily got back to his feet and leaned on one side. With one arm still wrapped around his stomach, the hanyou crouched down into a fighting position again. _

"_You still intend to fight me?" Sesshomaru asked with slight interest. "Very well, then come at me." _

_Inuyasha ran full speed toward his brother but once again, he was knocked back by his brother's punch. He skidded back and used his free hand to keep from falling. The pain in his abdomen made it hard for him to focus on anything else. _

'_**Shit, I think he broke a few ribs. And it feels like I've got internal bleeding.' **__Inuyasha thought as he looked over at Sesshomaru. __**'If I don't finish this soon, I'll die.' **__The hanyou wobbled forward and regained his balance then went in to attack._

"_I grow tired of this. Now die." Sesshomaru said. He raised his hand and brought it down again, sending the whip flying at Inuyasha. The half-demon froze as the blue light struck him, but it didn't dissipate this time. Sesshomaru swung his arm in circles and the whip mimicked his movements, each time hitting Inuyasha's body. _

_Inuyasha brought his arms up to shield his face from Sesshomaru's onslaught, but it didn't help very much. Hit after hit, the whip cut into Inuyasha's body, each strike cutting into Inuyasha's flesh. The scent of blood hit his nose before his vision started to blur. _

'_**Gonna faint…. Can't stay awake…. Losing too much blood….' **__The last thing Inuyasha saw before he fell unconscious was his brother continuing his attack. His eyes closed as he fell forward onto the grass. _

"Inuyasha."

The silver-haired hanyou's ears twitched and he opened his eyes. It was morning and the birds were chirping happily in a nearby tree. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the bright sun.

He sat with his back against a thick tree, the leaves above keeping a majority of the sunlight out of his eyes. The scent of smoke was heavy in the air. At first, Inuyasha worried that their camp fire had lost control and suddenly became a blaze engulfing the surrounding forest. Such thoughts this early in the morning had caused the hanyou to quickly jump to his feet in panic and begin searching for any means to put the fire out. All the while, Kagome stared at him oddly while he paced back and forth through the camp while practically yelling at himself for leaving the fire unattended, some of his words being, 'shouldn't have trusted the wench' and 'can't she do anything right?'

Kagome subconsciously took offense to what he was saying, but was having too much fun watching him run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Her laughter brought the male hanyou back into reality rather suddenly.

Inuyasha stopped moving and glanced at the woman with a look of disdain in his eyes.

"Not funny, bitch." He said to her. The soft laughter suddenly stopped as the cheerful look in Kagome's brown orbs suddenly turned to more threatening.

"Stop calling me bitch!" the hanyou girl yelled back. "Just because I am essentially a female dog, does not mean that I am a bitch," she pointed out. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

"Semantics." He replied. No more words were exchanged between the two of them, but Inuyasha could tell anything he would say to his companion would be met with a sassy retort. _Better keep my mouth shut_. He thought to himself.

Realizing that the woods weren't in any immediate danger and that the smoke he had smelled earlier was merely the tiny fire that Kagome had rekindled; the male hanyou took to sitting next to the fire. Kagome decided to sit herself across from him.

"Inuyasha?" the girl called to him. A glance from him let her know that he was slightly paying attention to what she was saying. "Can you go catch some fish for breakfast?" She gave a hopeful smile as she waited for his response, although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha responded when his stomach growled rather loudly. He stood and made his way towards the nearby river. As he approached the shore, he shed his haori and kosode, throwing them haphazardly onto the shore, then dove into the water. Sensing the fish around him, Inuyasha quickly speared his fingers through the still-beating hearts of his prey and fished them up out of the water. Kagome was able to catch each and every fish that flew through the air from her half-demon companion. When she felt that there was enough fish to satisfy both hanyous' hunger, the female hanyou tossed a small pebble at where she knew Inuyasha's head would be.

The man in the water sensed the pebble before it hit him, and he realized that this was a sign that he had already gotten enough. By the time he surfaced, Kagome was already sitting by the fire and skinning the fish in her hands.

Inuyasha walked onto the shore and noticed that his clothes weren't where he left them. Instead, they were hanging off a nearby tree branch. Realizing that Kagome had moved them and left them to hang in order to air them out, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful gesture. Deciding on waiting until he had dried off before redressing, the silver-haired hanyou walked into their makeshift camp and stood near the fire, warming up his slightly chilled bones. His attention focused on the amount of skill his companion was using while descaling the catch.

"You do that so well." Inuyasha complimented her.

"Huh?" Kagome faulted when she heard his voice. Inuyasha quickly realized that he had just admitted that he was impressed by her skill and had actually given her a compliment. When she told him to repeat himself, he quickly scoffed, turned his head to the side, and told her that she was hearing things. She had already heard and silently thanked him for the slip of his tongue.

"When you live by yourself and are constantly on the move, you learn how to do things quickly." She informed him.

"Keh." Inuyasha retorted. "You act like I'm not aware of that." Kagome just gave him a dry look in response, to which he intelligently called her a 'wench.' "I usually just shove a stick through it then cook it and eat it whole, scales and all."

"Well, normally, I do that too." Kagome told him matter-of-factly. "But I figured that since we aren't in any necessary hurry, that I could get a chance to show you my culinary excellence." She beamed proudly as the last of the scales were removed. Inuyasha's eyebrow rose in curiosity when the girl reached one clawed hand into her white haori and returned with a small bag filled with what his nose told him was a mixture of herbs.

_I never noticed that before. _Inuyasha thought. It seemed to him that it was held around her neck by a string.

Kagome pinched her fingers together and brought a dash of the herbs from her little pouch then began to rub the mixture into the raw meat of the fish. Taking a whiff, Inuyasha deduced that whatever the concoction was, the main ingredient was salt along with a few other spices he wasn't familiar enough with to name off of the top of his head. His golden eyes focused on her delicate hands as she worked the powder into the fish meat.

Once Kagome felt that she had applied enough to the fish, she grabbed a stick she had already prepared and skewered the meat then placed it over the fire to let it cook. Something in her eyes told Inuyasha that she had mentally made a note about how long the meat would have to cook. Returning to the other fish in her lap, Kagome began to work the powder into the rest of the meat, repeating the process of rubbing, skewering, and placing in the fire with each and every piece.

When she finished, Kagome retied the little bag and placed it back into her clothing while looking over at her male companion. She wasn't surprised to see that his eyes had shifted from her skilled hands to the cooking food.

_Men, _she thought, _always thinking with their stomachs._

"That was really impressive." Inuyasha commented, tearing Kagome from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Kagome replied, stunned that he acknowledged her existence while the meat was searing. "Oh that? That was nothing really." She played it off. Inuyasha turned and looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Don't undermine yourself. You practically cut, cleaned, and prepared those fish in less time than I could have just shoved the stick through."

"Thanks. But I've been doing it for so long now that it's just kinda become second nature."

Inuyasha nodded then turned his attention back to the fish. He could definitely relate to what she meant. It was only natural that, living as he did, there would be some things that would become habitual in nature. For her, that was cooking, but for him, that was fighting.

The smell of cooked fish filled the small clearing they had made camp in, and soon they were both made aware of the food being done. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed ahold of three of the sticks while Kagome grabbed the other two. Both stomachs grumbled in anticipation at the food they were about to ingest.

From his first bite, Inuyasha was sure that he had never tasted fish better than what he was currently enjoying.

"Whoa," Inuyasha gaped. "This is really good, Kagome!" He praised her before devouring the rest of his meal. Kagome's face beamed with pride as she replied to his compliment.

"Thank you!" She smiled brightly. _There's that cute smile again_. Inuyasha thought. "It's a special mixture of spices that I use in case I ever want to take the time to make a complete meal." By the time she finished explaining, Inuyasha had already finished his meal. He grinned appreciatively at her while she continued explaining. Kagome reached into her haori again and pulled the small bag out into the open. "Originally, this pouch was filled with an even better rub than what I used, but, growing up, I used all of it. What you just ate was the best imitation I could come up with."

Throughout her little speech, Inuyasha listened intently to each word she spoke. Even he could tell that that little bag and its contents meant more to her than any other thing in her possession.

"Who made the stuff that used to be in there, and why is that bag so important to you?" The male asked her. He watched as her body stiffened and her gaze fell down to look at the bag.

"It was my mother's," was all the girl replied with. Inuyasha felt a ping in his chest when she announced the bag's previous owner. Something about the way she mentioned her mother hit way too close to home for him. Silence once again filled the camp; the only noise being made was the small crackles of the fire.

"Is she-"

"Dead." Kagome cut off his question rather abruptly. He could tell that this was hard for her to think about. Sensing the pain and sorrow coming from the other hanyou, Inuyasha decided to try to cheer her up a bit.

"My mother died when I was young." He informed her. His golden eyes moved up to the sky as he continued telling Kagome about his mother. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Coming from a well-off family had blessed her with the grace of a noble, but she never once thought she was better than any other person."

Kagome lifted her head slightly and listened intently to what he was saying.

"When I was born, she became an outcast to the rest of her family. They disowned her as 'the whore that bedded a demon and bore a 'filthy' half-breed." His fists clenched, and Kagome could smell the rage rolling off of him. "If I ever run into one of my 'supposed' relatives, I'll give them the beating they all rightfully deserve." Bringing up memories of his deceased mother always put him in a sour mood, so why was he telling her about it? He wasn't quite sure, but something told him he needed to. If only to let her know that she wasn't alone.

"How did she pass on?" Kagome asked the young man.

"My father died protecting both of us on the night I was born. She was able to get away with me, but she didn't last much longer after his death. She became really sick around the time I was five and passed a few months after my sixth birthday." His heart ached at the sudden wave of sadness coming from the other girl. He looked over at her to see her standing and moving toward him. Watching as she walked slowly over to him, Inuyasha was surprised when she knelt down and wrapped her arms around his body. The feeling was foreign to him, but he soon leaned into the embrace and let the feelings flow through his body. Something in her embrace reminded him so much of his mother that he wasn't able to hold himself back. The scent of salt water assaulted his nose. It wasn't coming from him, since he had shed tears for his mother long ago. The smell was coming from the woman hugging him, but they weren't tears of sadness or pity.

They were tears of understanding.

Without realizing it, Inuyasha lifted his arms and wrapped them around the girl's slightly shaking frame. She rested her forehead in his shoulder and let the sobs out, remembering her own sorrow and now his as well. Usually he would have played off his feelings, but he knew that she needed his shoulder to cry on, and he wanted to make sure that she knew that he would be there for her whenever she needed him.

They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, her crying into his shoulder while he rubbed her back gently. When the sobbing quieted down, Inuyasha felt the girl go limp in his arms, and he turned her body around and placed her back against his chest then wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up against him. His ears focused on her steady breathing while she slept peacefully in his lap. Before falling asleep, Kagome had placed her small, delicate hands on top of his larger, calloused ones.

After an hour or so, Inuyasha felt her shift and begin to wake up. He smiled when she rubbed the back of her head into his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"Hn." Inuyasha responded. He let go of her waist as she stretched out her back then leaned back into his warmth. Both of them were very content with their current position, but they knew that they needed to get up soon. Earlier, they had decided that they would need to stop by the nearby village and try to grab some supplies, as long as the villagers weren't too bigoted to give them what they needed. Odds were definitely not in their favor, though.

Rising to their feet and stretching to relive their muscles, the hanyous quickly wrapped up their little camp, put out the fire, and started in the direction of the village.

"Let's go, wench." Inuyasha said to the woman. Kagome smiled back at him.

"Okay, Inuyasha." She responded as she walked next to him. The girl felt his hand grab onto hers and his fingers placed themselves in-between hers. The feeling was new to them both, but neither minded as they walked side-by-side, hand-in-hand.

**Well there's the end of this chapter. I'm going to work on the next two and hopefully post them by the end of the day. Then that'll be it for this story. I will have some notes about a sequel story in the last chapter, but rest assured, there will be, not really a sequel, but more of the actual story. I made this as a kind of prequel so I could get some information about the actual story. Don't ask me why I decided to do this, since I'm not quite sure myself…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. As always, please leave a review and let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter number four.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything relating to Inuyasha. Any original characters I make do belong to me however.**

The two hanyous, one with silver hair and the other with silver and black, walked through the forest in the direction of the nearest village. Conversation between the companions was light, mostly pertaining to questions about each other. Kagome had learned a lot about the other hanyou. He had told her that he had lived alone since his mother had died, similar to how Kagome had lived as well. She was surprised at the amount of battling he had had to do, since she had preferred to avoid conflict unless it was absolutely necessary, something that was hardly ever the case.

For his part, Inuyasha had learned that Kagome's father had been human and her mother had been the demon partner. He also learned that, like him, her father had been killed trying to protect her and her mother from a demon attack. Inuyasha felt amazed that a human man had fought so well against a demon, and by the way Kagome had told the story, she was as proud of her father's courage as she could be.

After her mother and her had gotten away, she was left in the roots of a tree while her mother had gone back to help her father. Kagome described the tell-tale sounds of battle, swords hitting swords and flesh being torn as she waited for her mother to come back for her. When the sounds had finally stopped, she left the safety of her hiding place and tried to locate her parents. Arriving at the battlefield, the young girl was deeply saddened to see neither her father's nor her mother's corpse, or the corpse of the attacker.

The wind around them shifted, and both hanyou noses were assaulted with the smell of fresh blood and smoke. Turning to look at each other, the two decided to hurry their pace and figure out what was going on.

They took off at running speed in the direction of the village and weren't surprised to see most of the buildings on fire with bodies lying all around the ground. Kagome had to cover her nose as the scent of burnt flesh hit her. Inuyasha, much more used to the smell, grabbed the nearest pale he could and ran off into the forest where he could smell water and returned to put out some of the fire still raging on some of the buildings.

Kagome ran into the village to start searching for any survivors, but with the air so thick with the smell of human blood, she had a difficult time discerning between the dead and living. A cough caught her ears and she turned to see a man lying on the ground near the entrance of a small hut. She quickly charged over to him to see if she could help. The man must have heard her approach because he tried to lift his head up to look at her.

The woman noticed him moving.

"Stop moving." She demanded as she finally reached him. "What happened here?"

The man coughed up some more blood, trying to clear his throat to answer.

"Demon…. attacked….." he spluttered out through clenched teeth. "No one….. could stop him…. Killed everyone….. ran off into the mountains…"

"I'm going to help you. Hold on one second." Kagome told him as he laid his head back down.

"My family…" the man motioned toward the hut nearby, and Kagome moved her ears to listen for any sounds coming from the inside. There were none. Not a single heartbeat could be heard from within. She looked back down at him in sadness.

"I'm sorry…" was all she was able to say before the man, in his grief, stated to sob loudly. The cries were halted by another coughing fit that resulted in him spitting up more blood. She wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't have enough time to figure it out when the man stopped fidgeting and his body became still.

He was dead.

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes as she watched the life leave the human below her. She felt a clawed hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Inuyasha behind her with a melancholy look on his face. He pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried quietly for the village.

"Why?" she asked her hanyou companion. "Who would do this to a peaceful village?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha consoled her. "Did he say anything?"

Through her sobs, Inuyasha heard the words 'demon' and 'mountains' register in his mind before he looked up to the mountain range behind the village. Anger pushed itself to the forefront of his mind as he gazed at the peaks. He could feel the same feeling coming from the woman in his arms, and, before he could stop her, Kagome shoved out of his embrace and began to run at full speed toward where the demon had taken off to.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled after her retreating form, but his cries fell on deaf ears. He looked one more time at the dead human then took off quickly after the female hanyou.

"I said wait, Kagome!" He called up to her.

"Whoever did this is going to pay!" she yelled while her speed increased. Inuyasha, in his calmer mind, had a little trouble catching up to her, but she suddenly stopped. He wondered if his words had finally reached her. Upon catching up to her still form, the boy realized that this hadn't been the cause of her stop. The pressure on his body increased and he found it incredibly hard to stand. Looking over to Kagome, he wasn't surprised to see her struggling to stay standing. She soon lost the battle and was brought to her knees.

"What's…. going on?" she breathed through her teeth. Her brown eyes focused ahead of them into a small clearing of field where a lone figure stood. Unlike the two of them, the figure seemed to be standing just fine in the pressure leading Inuyasha to believe that whoever was in front of them was the one causing it and the one who had destroyed the village.

"A demon?" Inuyasha questioned while he tried to get the unknown person's scent. His eyes widened when he couldn't get a scent off of the figure. The shadowy form turned around and its attention focused on the two newcomers.

"My, my," a male voice broke out from the figure's mouth. "What have we here? Two half-demons have shown up in front of me." A smirk made its way onto the man's face as he turned his body toward the hanyous. Inuyasha was able to finally get a better look at the man.

He stood a little taller than Inuyasha, but he was relaxed, leaning on one leg. He wore a pair of black tight pants made of a material that Inuyasha wasn't familiar with. His torso was covered by a dark brown vest with no sleeves. Moving his gaze up, Inuyasha noticed the man had a bored expression on his face, but there seemed to be a hint of bloodlust in his bright red eyes. The man's head was topped with curly, sandy-brown hair that fell to just above his earlobes.

Before Inuyasha could study his opponent further, he felt his legs finally give out beneath him and he, too, was brought to his knees before the other man.

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed through gritted teeth as he focused his energy to stand again. This demonic pressure was stronger than he was used to, and he needed to be able to stand to defend himself and Kagome.

"I must apologize," the other man smoothly called over to them. "My youki becomes so heavy after I kill that I can't control it." Inuyasha saw the man disappear from the clearing then reappear right in front of him. Pain coursed through his chin as the man brought his knee up with the force to send the hanyou flying into the air. "It seems to work out in my favor, however." The man sadistically stated. "Especially when dealing with weaklings." He spit the words out as he disappeared again only to reappear above Inuyasha with his right leg raised while the half-demon was in the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as the unknown man brought his leg down hard into Inuyasha's abdomen, sending the hanyou crashing into the ground. A cry of pain flew from Inuyasha's mouth when his back collided with the ground, creating a small crater.

_He's too strong. _Inuyasha thought as he tried to stand up again, but the pressure was still forcing him to lie down.

"Don't even try to stand back up. I made sure to break most of your ribs with that kick." True to his word, Inuyasha could feel that most of his ribs were broken and most likely piercing his internal organs. Consciousness was quickly fading from him.

"Dammit." The male hanyou whispered while trying to push the pain out of his mind. Kagome stared in horror at her companion until chuckling forced her attention to the other demon. His attention had switched from the male hanyou to her, and his previously calm face held a dark and terrifying smile.

"Well hello there, Kagome-_sama_." The man spit toward her. Her eyes widened.

"How do you know me?" She gasped out to him. The demon slowly walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her off the ground and slammed her body up against a tree.

"Oh, I know a lot more than just your name, little girl." He mocked her. Terror filled Kagome as the hand around her throat prevented her from taking in anymore oxygen. _I don't want to die._ Kagome thought. This enemy was just too powerful to fight off, so she gathered as much air into her lungs as she could and wheezed out one word.

"Inuyasha"

This seemed to only amuse the man. He began to laugh but was quickly halted when he felt a surge in demonic power behind him. Dropping the girl, he quickly flicked away mere seconds before a clawed hand raked across his previous location. Now a good distance away from the unknown danger, the man took the time to adjust to the new revelation.

The half-demon he was sure that he had just killed stood before him, crouched and ready to strike again. From what he could see, the hanyou didn't have a single wound left.

_Interesting. _The dark man thought to himself. Inuyasha looked up at the man with blood-red eyes and a snarl set on his face. Growling deep in his throat, the red-clad hanyou charged the other man. The other demon was surprised to see the speed of the approach, but collected himself in time to dodge another swipe from the half-demon's claws. Without hesitating, Inuyasha turned and chased after the demon, swinging his claws randomly, trying to connect with the enemy to no avail.

_Very interesting. His speed has more than doubled. And it seems that he is able to not only stand, but also move fluently in my field of youki._ The demon dodged another series of attacks before striking the hanyou in the face with his fist, sending Inuyasha reeling back onto his heels. The half-demon barely registered the hit and began another onslaught. The demon easily evaded the hits, but he noticed that the hanyous blows were adjusting to his movements. _If I let this go on much longer, this half-breed just might be able to hit me._ The thought of a worthy opponent excited the man. Finally, someone that could stand a chance against him.

"Where does this sudden power come from, boy?" Getting snarling as a response, the demon brought his leg up into the hanyou, sending him flying backwards with a crash into a tree. The breath left Inuyasha's lungs as he collapsed face first into the ground.

Kagome had finally begun breathing normally when she saw Inuyasha's body collide with the tree. She was about to call out to him when the other demon spoke.

"I will let you both live for today," he said, arrogantly. "but only because I see this half-breed as a worthy opponent." He walked over to the downed hanyou and lifted his head by the hair. Inuyasha clenched one red eye shut at the sudden pain in his scalp. "Become stronger, boy. Then come seeking me for one more fight." The demon released his hold on Inuyasha's hair then turned to Kagome. "And you. I know many things about you. You and your traitor mother. Make sure he becomes strong and come find me with him." Kagome only stared in fright as the man released his youki and disappeared. She could feel her body begin to move normally, despite the fearful shivering.

"Inuyasha!" she cried when he started to stand up. She had noticed the shift in his scent the moment she had called out his name when the other demon had her by her throat.

The scent of a full-demon.

Inuyasha was back on his feet and snarling. He was about to chase down the enemy he had failed to kill when the girl he travelled with wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't go, Inuyasha." She pleaded with him. The rage he had built up forced him to grab the girl holding him by the throat, his claws sinking into her delicate neck. Kagome winced at the feeling of having another hand gripping her throat, and she looked up at Inuyasha as best she could. Red eyes stared deeply into hers. She wasn't sure how to get him to change back. He had the mentality of a full dog demon now, and nothing was going to stop him from seeking out the enemy and finishing him off. Suddenly, as if on instinct, Kagome thought of an answer.

_That's it! _Kagome thought triumphantly. _He may be full-demon and bloodthirsty right now, but he is still a dog demon. I hope this works. _

Inuyasha watched the girl intently as she shifted her head and tilted it to her left, exposing her neck to his eyes, which widened at the hint of submission in her scent. Slowly, the hanyou-turned-full-demon leaned his head forward and buried his face into the area where her neck met her shoulder. He inhaled deeply, allowing the sweet scent of a submitting bitch to enter his nose and help clear his muddled thoughts.

Kagome stiffened when he brought his face to her neck but relaxed when he only sniffed her. She felt his demonic energy slowly dissipating as he continued to inhale her scent. Originally, she had done this on instinct; however, the longer he held his head against her skin, the more flustered and hot the girl was growing. She almost moaned when he began to nuzzle his head into her neck.

A few moments ago, he was craving the blood of his enemy, but now he was made completely calm by nothing more than this female's scent. He already knew that she was enjoying what he was doing just as much as he was because he could smell her growing arousal which only heightened his own response. Releasing his death grip on her throat, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled the female hanyou against his body. Kagome responded by placing her hands against his chest, running them up and down slowly.

Once he was finished taking in her scent, the hanyou placed his head on top of hers. Catching what he was doing, she nuzzled the top of her head underneath his chin, letting him know that she fully submitted to her alpha.

That was all the motivation Inuyasha needed before he reached down and hooked his arm behind her knees then, lifting her up bridal-style, carried her off to where the trees grew thicker.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up into his face, wondering what he was doing. She was glad that when he looked back at her, his eyes were once again the golden color they normally were.

"No more talking, Kagome." He responded. The woman in his arms nodded her understanding. Even though she wasn't sure what he was doing, Kagome knew that she could trust Inuyasha.

After walking for about ten minutes, the two hanyou came into a very small clearing large enough for the both of them to lie down comfortably but surrounded by trees that gave them almost complete privacy. Kagome gazed around at the setting. One word came to her mind.

_Peaceful._

She felt herself placed on her feet, and she stood by as Inuyasha removed his haori and laid it on the ground. He looked over at the woman and offered his hand. Kagome quickly grabbed ahold as Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace. Both were still feeling the effects of Kagome's submission, and, lost in the moment, their lips quickly collided in a gentle kiss. Kagome moaned softly as the lips of her companion pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck while he placed his hands right above her hips. They separated for air and looked at each other's eyes. Both sets of eyes held the same thoughts.

_I want you._

Not wasting time, the two hanyous pressed their lips together more passionately as Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on her back on top of his fire-rat robe.

**Once again, thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be a lemon (I've always wondered why that's the code name for 'sex scene') and will hold notes for the sequel. **


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the final chapter. Some notes will be at the end.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything relating to Inuyasha. Any original characters I make do belong to me however.**

Kagome could feel herself being placed gently on the haori her soon-to-be mate had placed on the ground. They were locked in an intense make-out session, both fighting for dominance: Inuyasha because his demon side demanded full obedience and submission from the woman below him, and Kagome because she knew that fighting back would only cause his demon to try harder to get her to submit and later, she knew, would only benefit them both so much more.

Inuyasha forced his tongue past her lips and into her moist mouth. It was met by Kagome's which tried to push it back into his own mouth to no avail. Meanwhile, Inuyasha's hands began roaming up and down Kagome's sides, occasionally finding a small spot that, if stimulated correctly would cause the hanyou below him to arch her chest into his and moan into their kiss. Kagome had initially tried to explore Inuyasha's body with her own hands, but they were swatted away by the male.

Sure that he had left his mark everywhere inside her mouth, Inuyasha started to kiss along her jaw, occasionally nipping along the way, until he reached behind her earlobe. He inhaled her scent swiftly then began to suck, nip, kiss, and nuzzle that point.

Kagome felt him exhale slightly behind her ear and she felt herself moisten considerably when he began to work her over in that one spot. Coherent thoughts were long gone from her mind as she lay in bliss over how this man was able to make her body into liquid, manipulating it with his ever-roaming hands. Speaking of his hands, Kagome felt them travel from her sides to further up and closer together to place themselves right on her breasts. She moaned as he ever so slightly rubbed the palms of his hands over the peaks of her chest. Even through her haori and kosode she could feel the warmth of his hands spreading throughout her body.

Her moaning quickly turned into feral groans as Inuyasha left the spot behind her ear and began to suckle his way down her throat until he was at the junction of her shoulder and neck. Annoyed that cloth was in the way, he grabbed the ties of her obi and hastily pulled them apart, loosening her haori and kosode. Taking the hint, Kagome sat up and grabbed the edges of her clothing and peeled both sides open, revealing her breasts to the warm air of dusk and, more importantly, Inuyasha's lustful gaze.

With zero hesitation, Inuyasha grabbed the clothes from Kagome and nearly ripped them off of her arms. Kagome chuckled at his anxiety.

"Someone's excited." She smiled, trying to be playful, but Inuyasha just pushed her onto her back and ran his hands lightly over her stiff nipples. Any other comment Kagome wanted to make was lost as she hissed at the contact. She knew he was aware that the light touching was torturing her, and she hated that he was smugly getting off to it.

"Dammit, Inuyasha! Stop playing around and molest my tits!" Kagome screamed at him. She hadn't meant to say it like that, but the spike in arousal coming from Inuyasha had definitely changed her mind.

"Fuck, bitch." Inuyasha commented before he reached out and grabbed Kagome's breasts. "I didn't know you could talk like that." He smirked at her while he rolled the flesh in his hands. He could tell that she wanted to retort, but all that came out of her mouth was heated moans. Happy with the response he was getting, Inuyasha moved his head back to her shoulder and began sucking and biting her neck while he massaged her chest gently with his hands, squeezing them a little then running the pad of his thumb over her erect nipples. Kagome felt herself becoming wetter by the second as the male hanyou ravished her naked form. Her stomach was coiling up, and her core was molten heat. Something was coming from inside her, and she needed one more little push to reach that peak.

"Inuyasha..." the girl moaned out. "I'm… almost…. there…"

Getting the hint, not that he couldn't tell thanks to his nose, Inuyasha let go of her neck and released one of her breasts, to which Kagome whined, before he covered the newly available mound with his mouth and ran his tongue over the sensitive bud. Kagome arched her back into his face, trying to get him to take in more. He took his free hand and began to run it up and down her body, making sure to stop and pay special attention to the spots on her side that had had her reeling in pleasure earlier.

Her breathing was irregular, her hips began to gyrate up into his abdomen. The moisture from her arousal seeped through the material of her hakama and rubbed sweetly on his kosode, the smell wafting up to Inuyasha's nose until he was drowning in her arousal. He growled approvingly, sending vibrations throughout Kagome's body. That was all it took for her to reach the peak of her pleasure.

Kagome screamed out as her first-ever orgasm ran its course through her body. Inuyasha moved back up to her shoulder and began to play with the area behind her earlobe while she rode the waves of pure ecstasy. Her orgasm wasn't completely over before she felt the next one coming on.

"Oh, Kami, Inuyasha!" she cried then bit down on her own lips as the second set of waves hit her body. Every nerve in her lit up, and she felt like she could die from the bliss. Inuyasha let go of her breasts and began to rub her stomach softly, waiting for her to come back to reality. Once her moaning had settled down to panting and her breathing had been controlled slightly, Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her swollen lips. There was a little blood on them from when she had her second orgasm, but Inuyasha was glad to lick it all away, savoring the flavor in his mouth before swallowing it.

"Delicious." He said happily. Kagome just looked up at him through half-lidded eyes before every ounce of arousal in her body caused her to sit up and capture his lips in a very heated and passionate kiss. Again, they began the battle for complete-tongue domination with Inuyasha coming out as the victor.

Kagome took the opportunity to shove her hands into his kosode and run them up and down his chest. The male groaned out as her hands moved up and down his body. Her claws began to make themselves known as she raked them up and down his torso, leaving small lines of blood forming in his skin. She pushed him back until he was lying with her on top of him. Everything he had just done for her, the girl was returning to him. Making quick work of his kosode, Kagome had free reign over his chest and stomach, something she did not let go to waste.

Inuyasha hissed when he felt her grab hold of his upper arms, her claws breaking the skin and leaving crescent shaped wounds.

"You really like to use your claws." He informed her, but the hanyou wasn't really paying attention to him. She was too busy kissing, sucking, and nipping her way across, down, up, really all directions throughout his chest. He groaned when the black/silver haired girl ran a tongue across both of his hardened nipples, though they weren't nearly as sensitive as hers must have been. Watching Kagome work, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel even more aroused, the tent in his hakama being the testament to that. His woman must have been thinking similar thoughts because it didn't take her long to glide her hand down to the seam of his pants then surpass them completely to run down to his hardened length.

Inuyasha bucked his hips at the first contact between hand and junk. Liking the reaction she got, Kagome wrapped her hand around the base and began to pump him softly. The male moaned as he pumped his hips against her moving fist. Kagome had a hard time pumping since her hand was dry; however, she figured out a way to change that.

With one hand currently busy, Kagome pulled the rest of Inuyasha's clothing down and off of his body, revealing his penis in all its glory. Then she stuck the hand that wasn't working her soon-to-be mate down her own hakama to her core and ran her fingers through the folds, making sure to coat her fingers in her liquid. The girl moaned at the contact and retracted her hand from her pants and placed the now slick hand around Inuyasha's member. Just as she had expected, her juices had made it easier to glide her hand up and down the entire length, something she could tell Inuyasha clearly enjoyed by the way he was moaning out her name. After a few more pumps with her hand, Kagome could smell that he was approaching his climax, but she decided that for him to blow on her hand would be a waste.

Inuyasha was close: incredibly close. He was just about to explode when he felt the heat of her hand leave him. Then he felt movement next to him. He lifted his head up to see why she stopped, but his mouth went dry at what he saw.

Kagome had stopped pleasuring him in order to stand up and remove the rest of her clothing. With her back to Inuyasha and her head turned in his direction, she smiled wryly and gave him a seductive look while she grabbed the hem of her hakama between her thumb and finger. Then she started to wiggle her hips while slowly pushing the material down and over her round ass. Normally Inuyasha had always pictured this part being rushed: he would just pull her pants down then ram into her at incredible speeds, but the way she was moving her hips, Inuyasha was more than glad to let her finish her little strip tease.

It didn't take long for the fabric to gently fall past her butt and slip onto the ground, leaving her in nothing but her beautiful, naked body. Inuyasha's jaw literally dropped at the breathtaking sight in front of him. The silver part of her long hair reached just passed the middle of her back while the black layer stopped just a little higher than that. Her upper body curved into a slim waist that flared out into wide but still slim hips then it all came down to her round ass, Inuyasha's new favorite part about her body. Kagome glanced back to see his reaction and felt nothing but pride at the effect her body had had on him. She was almost positive that he had gotten even harder with the stunt she had just pulled.

Sensing her eyes on him, Inuyasha turned his attention away from her body to her face. He watched her smile and wink at him.

"Well?" she asked if he approved, even though she already knew he did.

"Like you even have to ask, wench." Inuyasha confirmed for her by jumping up, turning her around, and kissing her. She leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him; the object poking her stomach only turned her on more. She separated from the kiss and pulled back to look at the man holding her. At that moment, she knew that she could not be happier with her life. She knew that even though they had only met a few days ago, she was falling in love, or maybe she already had, with this hanyou, and, by the look he was giving her, the feelings were returned full-force. Kagome let go of her hanyou, turned back around so her back was facing him, then crouched down until she was kneeling. Adjusting her knees until they were comfortable, she leaned her body forward and placed both hands on the ground below her.

"Inuyasha." She called to him over her shoulder. "Make me yours."

Nothing in the world could have stopped the hanyou behind her from making her his. He had watched with pure excitement as she went from staring into his eyes with love to being on her hands and knees, waiting for him to swiftly take her. Then when she uttered that simple demand, he had lost all self-control.

In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha was on his knees behind her with his shaft aimed at her entrance. He rubbed the head up and down the folds, both the hanyous moaning at the slight contact. Knowing that the first time for her would hurt slightly at first, Inuyasha leaned over her body and placed his wrist in her mouth. Taking the hint, Kagome latched onto his arm with her fangs, barely breaking the skin. With everything ready, Inuyasha placed himself at her entrance and began to push into her. The woman below him shuddered at the new intrusion, trying to get adjusted to being slightly filled.

Inuyasha pushed into her more until he was about to fill her up. Realizing that this was the part that would hurt her, he took one breath then pushed himself completely into her.

At the full intrusion, Kagome bit down hard into Inuyasha's arm, slightly glad to have something to ease the pain. Tears were about to spill from her eyes when she felt Inuyasha's hand that wasn't in her mouth moved to start massaging her breast and his mouth to her shoulder where he licked and kissed the pain away.

She released his wrist from her mouth and licked the blood away, the wounds already beginning to heal, and pushed back into him to let him know that he could continue. Inuyasha stood his upper body upright and grabbed onto her hips. He retracted most of his length from her body then pushed back into her. With the pain gone, Kagome felt nothing but the pleasure of being stretched to meet her lover's size. Inuyasha almost lost it at how tight and warm she was.

"Fuck! Kagome, you're so tight and wet." Inuyasha told her as he pulled out then pushed back in. Each time he pushed in, Kagome moaned out his name. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of Inuyasha pounding into her wash through her entire body.

"Mmm, Inuyasha. Keep pounding me." Kagome told him between moans. He was happy to oblige, but his demon blood surged, demanding him to take this bitch fast and hard. The woman below him felt the youki of her partner rise and her own demon surfaced in response. Inuyasha felt Kagome's youki wrap around him, telling him to fuck the woman below him like the bitch she was. Inuyasha's youki responded by forcing Kagome's down to which Kagome's would just raise up again. Both hanyous were borderline full-demon as Inuyasha's thrusts were increased to inhuman speeds. The sound of his skin smacking against her ass was music to his ears. Kagome moaned out loudly and had to rest her head on the forearms, making her arch her back down, giving Inuyasha access to the sweet spot inside her body that had her crying out with each thrust.

She was getting tighter and tighter, Inuyasha noticed. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep up. Sensing his impending release excited Kagome more and more. There was just something about him finishing inside of her that made her incredibly wet, more so than she thought possible.

Closer and closer Inuyasha approached that peak, but he didn't want to finish without his woman joining him; however, she was still a little ways off. Without thinking, the male reached one of his hands around to the front of her entrance and began to rub the small nub at the top of the opening. Kagome instantly clenched tighter as she cried out his name. Smirking on the inside, Inuyasha continued to rub that area as he pounded into her with brute force. He didn't want her walking straight for a week after this encounter.

Ever since Inuyasha found that little nub hidden within her folds, Kagome hadn't been able to breathe properly. She had been screaming since they let their demons out, and she could feel her end drawing near. To help speed things up, she began to slam her hips back, meeting each of Inuyasha's thrusts with the same force. After a few minutes, she felt the same coiling up sensation that she had before and knew that she was about to cross that peak again. Within seconds she felt herself tightening around him as her third orgasm hit her body. She screamed out his name as every muscle in her body relaxed under the immense pleasure she felt.

Inuyasha felt her tighten around him, squeezing until he could barely move. He knew this was the right time to finish, so with a final burst of energy he rammed himself inside of her and felt himself burst, filling her up with everything he had to the point of overflowing.

After the initial shock of being filled with semen for the first time, Kagome barely contained her own joy, realizing that this feeling was surreal. Nothing she would ever do would top the feeling of being filled with her mate's seed.

They continued to pant, trying to catch their breath as Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome, who then laid on her stomach. Inuyasha fell down next to her. She turned and gazed lovingly at her mate.

"That was wonderful." She said excitedly. "_You_ were wonderful." Inuyasha felt his chest puff up with pride at her words. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body. She didn't refuse as she grabbed hold of her discarded haori and threw it over their naked bodies. Together they lay in each other's arms, reveling in post-coitus bliss. Together they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kagome was the first to wake up the next day with the sun blazing through the tree tops. She realized that she was very warm and that she was lying in the arms of the sleeping form of Inuyasha. A smile formed on her face at the memories of what they had done the previous night. They were now mates, and Kagome couldn't be happier about it. She was about to lie down and fall asleep when a sticky feeling made itself known from between her thighs. Her eyes snapped open when she figured out what it was. She needed to go clean herself up. Soon.

Getting out of Inuyasha's embrace proved to be more difficult than Kagome had originally thought. So much so that in the end, Inuyasha woke up to a fidgeting hanyou female.

"What's with all the fidgeting, woman?" Inuyasha snapped as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"I need to go wash up…" Kagome mumbled with a blush on her cheeks. At first, Inuyasha wasn't sure what she meant, but the smell of his seed told him exactly that. Laughing to himself, Inuyasha picked up the girl and ran through the forest to the nearest source of water.

When they got to the water, Inuyasha wasted no time in tossing Kagome into the water. The half-demon screamed as she flew through the air and into the water. Inuyasha smiled when she surfaced again with her eyes closed, but she didn't look too amused.

"Inuyasha, you jerk! This water is freezing!" Kagome yelled at him. When she opened her eyes she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't on the bank anymore. She sweat-dropped when she heard his yell of joy from above and looked up just in time to dodge her mate's body landing on top of hers. He surfaced moments later in the same manner she did.

"Kami, this water is cold!" He yelped when Kagome tugged on one of his ears.

"I already told you that, jerk" she turned her back to him and crossed her arms. Inuyasha smiled fondly at her little temper tantrum. Moving quickly, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate and begin to nibble on one of her ears. Her body relaxed and she placed her arms on top of his, rubbing along his skin softly.

"We're going to see him again." Inuyasha broke the silence. Kagome knew what he meant.

"He said he knew about me and my mother… Does that mean she's still alive?" Kagome asked out loud. Inuyasha thought about it for a moment.

"Well you never did find her body, but at the same time, maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up in case she is dead."

"You're right, _koi_." Kagome responded as she turned her head to kiss him. He returned the kiss fervently. When they separated, the washed their bodies and headed back to their little clearing to get dressed. Once dressed, they headed out, beginning their true adventure.

**That's the end of this I guess you could call it a prequel. Just some things I'd like to mention:**

**I'm not going to post the next story until I've written the entire thing. I have problems keeping up with an ongoing story to the point that I've had some up that I took down because I lost the motivation to finish. **

**I don't plan on it being incredible lengthy, but I'll make it as long as I feel necessary. This being the case, it might be a while until I actually post it because I've got school and a somewhat social life to deal with.**

**That being said, I hope to have everything done in at most a few months. I'll try not to make everyone wait too long. **

**Please review and thanks for reading my story.**

**Uzukazi**


End file.
